


Inktober 6 : Ventress veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Rings, F/M, Inktober, Psychological Torture, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Obi-Wan ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de torture de la part de Ventress





	Inktober 6 : Ventress veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan, parfait gentleman, se montrait toujours courtois, même quand Ventress tentait de l'assassiner. Mais après plusieurs jours à subir ses tortures, il avait du mal à se retenir de jurer. Surtout quand elle se montrait aussi sadique.

Obi-Wan était nu dans la salle d'interrogatoire - qui avait de fichus courants d'air ! - ou plutôt de torture, Ventress n'avait pas l'air intéressée par récupérer des informations d'intérêt militaire, juste de briser Obi-Wan au point qu'il la supplie.

Et il était près de le faire. Il savait que les séparatistes n'avaient que faire des accords d'Alderande sur le traitement des prisonniers de guerre, mais là on atteignait des sommets d'ignominie ! Ventress avait décidé que puisqu'elle n'arrivait à rien avec la douleur, elle allait essayer le plaisir.

Obi-Wan se retrouvait donc immobilisé avec un anneau pénien pour l'empêcher de jouir tant qu'il ne supplierait pas Ventress de le lui enlever. Ce dont il n'avait nullement l'intention, mais la bougresse s'y connaissait fichtrement bien pour donner du plaisir à un homme.

La fellation l'avait bien sûr tendu à la limite de l'orgasme, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ses tétons soient si sensibles et il pouvait à présent répertorier tous les points érogènes de son propre corps. Et comme si l'assaillir de sa féminité n'était pas déjà assez, Ventress lui avait fait découvrir le plaisir des relations homosexuelles en lui faisant un massage de la prostate. Il savait que les clones se soulageaient parfois entre eux mais il n'avait jamais été intéressé. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Le Maître Jedi retint inextémis un des jurons préféré d'Anakin de franchir ses lèvres alors que Ventress revenait à la charge, se servant cette fois-ci d'Obi-Wan comme d'un gode pour son propre plaisir. Lui qui pensait qu'elle ne jouissait que de la souffrance, il se serait passé de découvrir qu'il avait tort. Mais Force ce qu'elle était serrée et chaude ! Si seulement elle pouvait enlever cet anneau...

Résiste, Obi-Wan ! De toute manière, même si tu lui donnes satisfaction, elle sera ravie de manquer à sa parole pour te laisser agoniser de frustration et de honte.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
